Admiring the view
by ammstar11
Summary: Will gets distracted easily while sight seeing and forgets to take pictures so Nico uses his own camera to capture the sight that has Will so captivated as well as pictures of Will while he's lost in the moment.


Based on a head canon by Solangeloismymoonlight

Will always takes a camera when he goes to visit historical landmarks but he forgets to take pictures every single time because he gets so excited about just being there.

My addition: Nico or someone knows that Will would forget to take the photo so they end up taking the picture and have lots of pictures of Will admiring the view.

"Nico come on!" Will was practically bouncing, he was so excited that they had been granted permission to leave camp; everyone had agreed that Will had been over worked lately and deserved a vacation and Nico had opted to take him to see Camp Jupiter and New Rome and sightsee along the way to help him relax.

They had stopped at many places along the way, stopping at different tourist attractions and taking plenty of pictures. Well that is to say Nico was taking plenty of pictures, Will would find the perfect thing to photograph but then would get caught in the moment and just stand there with his camera in hand so Nico would snap a picture and then get one of Will too because he couldn't resist.

Now they had reached San Francisco and Will had wanted to see the Golden gate bridge so they headed over. Nico had of course seen it before but it was different now that he was here with Will. And he had to admit that the enthusiasm of the son of Apollo was contagious and he was having fun following Will around.

"Would you slowdown Will, we don't have to rush anywhere. Besides you're about to run through some ghosts." That at least got Will to slow down and wait.

"Oh, sorry." That was something Nico loved about Will, he wasn't creeped out by something like that, he was more concerned about if he bothered a ghost. "I don't see them, did they run away?" Will asked looking around.

"They're gone now; it's probably just because I'm here. You know the whole son of Hades thing." It's common knowledge that the bridge was the place many people had died, not just the amount of suicides that had taken place there but also with those who died during the construction. But aside from those there were also ghosts of demigods, both Greek and Roman milling about, though none were causing any problems for anyone so Nico didn't bother them.

They followed the tour that they were on and took pictures when they could, Will constantly paused to take a picture but got lost in the beauty of the light coming off the surface of the water or birds flying by so Nico took the opportunity to take his picture and then come up behind him to see what he was looking at from the same angle to capture the moment for him as best he could.

…

"Hey Nico Look!" Will was pointing to something and Nico turned to see the large groups of seals sunbathing on the piers as they continued their tour. He couldn't help smiling along as he saw how Will's face lit up at the sight. He was like an over excited kid, well technically he was right? But it was really amusing to see the amount of joy flowing through Will as he took in the sights and sounds around them.

Nico made sure to take plenty of photos of the seals for Will because the goof was too mesmerized to even reach for his camera.

"Look Nico aren't they cute?" Will asked with a bright smile on his face.

"You say that about just about everything you know that?" Nico said with a smirk. "But yes they are really cute."

Will turned and placed a quick kiss on Nico's cheek. "Don't worry Deathboy, you're still the cutest." Will said with a huge smile on his face.

Nico laughed. "I have photos from the past few days that say otherwise, have you seen yourself?" Will laced his fingers with Nico's as they continued on.

"Well I guess we'll need to do a comparison then, on the way back we should stop at the same places and get pictures of you this time."

Nico hummed in response like he was thinking it over but really there was no need, he knew that no matter how many times they visited those places the joy and wonder in Will's eyes wouldn't fade any and he wouldn't mind seeing it again and again.

Nico began to swing their joined hands slightly as they walked along. They still had a bit of time left before they had said they'd be at Camp Jupiter anyway so they could take their time like this for now. "That sounds fine, just do me a favor and get someone else to take the photo for you. That way we'll actually have a photo."

Will pretended to pout but couldn't keep from laughing. "Yeah, okay. I know I get distracted easily, it's just that I've always wanted to do things like this and I get so caught up in the moment that I just kind of forget." He shrugs and smiles. "Thanks for getting the extra camera; I can't wait to get the photos developed. I already have a photo album picked out that we can use."

Nico wasn't surprised in the least. "Just wait until we get to New Rome, I'll ask Hazel or Reyna to take the pictures for us that way we don't have to miss anything."

Will happily agreed. "Yeah and that way we'll have some with us together, I can't wait." Neither could Nico. "Thank you for bringing me, I never thought I'd get the chance to do this especially with everything that's happened in the past few years."

Nico understood and was glad that Will was enjoying this so much. "You're welcome Sunshine, you really deserve this and I'm glad I got to come with you." He hoped that they would get the chance to do more things like this, but even if they couldn't for a long time at least they had the pictures to look back on and remember this. This was something that they would both remember fondly each time they flipped through the photo album for years to come.

 **I hope this turned out okay, I really liked the idea behind this and really wanted to write this after drawing a picture to go with it last night.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
